


Discs Or You

by FindMeInTheSea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Corruption, Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heroes to Villains, Memory Loss, Tubbo is sad, Villains, dont know how ao3 works, im not a writer, ngl this was very randomly made, not beta read we die like real men, sbi burning stuff :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeInTheSea/pseuds/FindMeInTheSea
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy have been drifting apart for a while now, this was obvious, but what happens when Tubbo has his final death and he doesn’t remember any of L’manberg or Tommy, only Dream and Ranboo?NOT A SHIP FIC, TUBBO AND TOMMY SHIPPERS DNIVery random spur of the moment, badly written, angsty, and probably going to be long.SLOW UPDATES :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 356





	1. Drifting

“Are you and Tubbo okay?

“Tubbo doesn’t want you as his vice”

“He thought you were the traitor”

One of the two pieces, Tubbo and Tommy, both of us, well, kind of. I guess being in Pogtopia and letting Tubbo stay around in Manberg while it went through a professionalised term with less violence and more pole dancing than ever does something to you. At least, that what I can assume.

Tubbo has gotten more mature, more focused on being the president and making L’manberg better than ever before and that is something that I guess I’m not that interested in. I prefer havoc, always have, its only for jokes though, and I think dream knows that. This whole border thing, it’s all just one big trick to get to someone, that someone is still unknown but Dream knows what he’s doing so i would never put it past him. 

That doesn’t change the fact that Tubbo is being near me less and less, staying as far away as possible all the time as the comments from people around are starting to make more and more sense. Even I noticed how he and Ranboo sat on our bench and listened to Stal, sure it’s not mellohi, but it still stung, it almost seems as if he’s moving on. And who am I to stop him, it hurts, the whole, not being VP anymore, it was always supposed to be me and him vs dream. But it almost seems as if this isn’t the case anymore.

A shoulder pushing past me snapped my attention back, how long was I even walking, I’m still on the prime path so it couldn’t have been that far. I glanced behind me to see who ran past me and it was non-other than tubbo himself, running towards someone. Squinting I see a half black half white figure waving towards Tubbo. Oh, its Ranboo, huh. I thought today we were going to prank some people, but I guess not.

I jot down that I was on the prime path in the journal that I am required to write in while under probation, and begin the trek back to New L’Manberg. Not being Vice President sucks, I didn’t even do anything too bad, just some arson and robbery, me and Tubbo used to do that kind of stuff together all the time. It’s stupid that I have to have this, at least it’s not banishment. Because that would have been some repeating problems, but I know Tubbo wouldn’t do that too me right?

* * * * 

I made my way down the prime path accidentally brushing past Tommy and turning towards him briefly. “Hey!” a voice yelled towards me, Ranboo. I guess Tommy can wait, he looks kind of daydreamy today, hopefully, he is okay. He is on probation after all and can’t be slacking. 

Ranboo greeted me with a wave and I waved back, “What’s on the agenda Mr president?” I couldn’t help but feel like I was forgetting something. “I need to fix up the creeper problem under L’manberg, and talk to our creative director about his house…” He laughed and grabbed my wrist, “Come on then, Let’s get that done then we can go do something fun.” I nod briefly and turn my attention back to what I had to do today, I swear I had something important on my schedule. Oh well, can’t be too important if I cant remember.

“Hmm…” I looked at the below of L’manberg, “Maybe like Redstone lamps? Or glowstone?” Ranboo suggests, “But then we would have to go ‘borrow’ Redstone from Sam or H.” He nodded and went back to killing the remaining mobs that were there. “Maybe this is something you could ask Tommy to do? Like as a punishment kind of thing?” I once again nod and make my way up to Karls house, knocking on the door as Ranboo stood slightly behind me. Karl opened the door and tilted his head as if to ask “why”. “Mr Jacobs, your house, while great… Phil may be able to help out a little with… aesthetics per se.” 

After quite a long conversation with him, he finally caved and gave us the all good to do so, and as we left his house, we realised it was already night time. “Goodnight Mr President,” Ranboo said pushing my shoulder slightly, laughing I wish him good night and walk back to my home. 

Much to my surprise, Tommy was already there but he appeared slightly upset, and I could tell, it was rather obvious. “Tommy?” I questioned while taking off my blazer and tie. “Tubbo.” He said, and that's when I realised, he wasn’t just upset, he was pissed. “What brings you to my humble abode?” I smile towards him and head over to my kitchen where a bee buzzes around me. “You, you’re being all weird and shit.” I glance over at him, putting a hand on my hip. “Huh? What do you mean?” He looked kind of grossed out almost, “What do you mean what? The probation, the less talking, the maturity, you forgot it was prank day for Christs sakes!” I opened my mouth slightly and then closed it turning on the stove, “I’m the president Tommy, one wrong move and we have another war, and I, I don't want that.” He once again looked dumbfounded and stood up make steps towards me.

“Just because your the president doesn't mean you should ditch me. You and I vs dream remember, but it seems like you don't remember me at all.”

“Tommy. You have to understand right? Dream is much stronger than the whole of L’Manberg and you know that.”

“But I Just don’t get why that means that you are all of a sudden not friends with me? I did nothing but what I normally do, I always do pranks, And George is a bi-”

“Tommy! Shut up! I don't get how you don’t understand! You know full well if either of us die we are gone forever, and if me distancing myself from you means you will be safe than that will be the case.”

“Tubbo! This is exactly what I’m talking about, you're supposed to be my best friend, through everything, not just-” A loud noise erupted from his face. And a red mark replaced it. He looked up at me, and I felt everything catch up. I just hit Tommy.

His fists tightened and they turned white, I took a step back with a shaky breathe. “I don’t know what the fuck happened to you, but this is, not the Tubbo I know.”

And he left.


	2. Hit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts like hell.

He just, fucking hit me. And Jesus Christ does he slap hard. I didn’t realise how much it would hurt, but I am strong and manly, so I left and ran away before I got all upset. Normally in these situations, Tubbo would be there waiting for me, ready to here I scream my heart out about, whoever got me pissed that day. I had no idea what I was supposed to do when it was Tubbo that had caused the pissed-off-ness, but there was one person that knew Tubbo well enough but I trusted. 

* * * * * 

“Phil?” I poked my head into Techno’s base that we had used just a week or so ago. I had already checked everywhere else I would have thought he would’ve been. And I was finally correct, there he was, he poked his head up from the book he was reading as I dropped down the ladder, “Tommy? What’re you doing here?” He looked at me sceptically as I sat down in front of him. 

“Something happened and you know I’m not good with emotions and shit.”

“Hmm… does it have something to do with the mark on your face?”

“Yes, and you know I never come to talk to anyone but I’m…”

“Annoyed at someone but that someone is also your go-to talk to a person?”

“Well yeah, you could say that-”

“What did you say to Tubbo to make him hit you?”

“I- I... I didn’t do anything, just told him he missed our prank day that's all.” I crossed my arms.

“Sure, did you happen to mention him being president in all of that?”

“Maybe, I may have told him that like, he sucks a bit, but he said that if staying away from me would keep me alive than that's what he wants?! Like the Tubbo I know would never do that. Him and me forever best friends you know.”

“Yeah, but how did that make him, hit you?”

“How am I supposed to know?! That's why I came to you! He looked kinda like red and glossy when I left, kinda like he was going to cry or some shit.”

“And you left him there? What do you plan on doing now…?”

“I, I think I’m going to leave L’Manberg.”

* * * * * 

I shook slightly, I just hit Tommy. I didn’t mean too, I really didn’t but, he just, was making me so mad. And I don’t even know why I was mad in the first place, he didn’t technically do anything wrong to me, so, why was I so, pissed. 

I sat down on the floor next to the stove, staring at my stinging hand. It was probably for the better, he will probably leave, sure Phil, Will and Techno might not like me much anymore, but that doesn't mean that it isn't going to help L’Manberg, plus, that's all that really matters right… L’Manberg.

Wilbur’s Unfinished Symphony 

Fundy’s Birthplace 

Where The Drug Van Began

Where, Everything, I guess, Happened.

And so that needs to be my main focus, not some argument with a friend. That can’t shadow my visions, Schaltt really rubbed off on me I guess, I need people to know that violence won't be tolerated, but I just used violence. 

I groaned and put my head in my hands, what was I supposed to even do at this point, I need to follow the rules and keep everything okay but Tommy is making it so much harder than it needs to be and it's just so, aggravating, to say the least.

Standing up, I walked into my bedroom and jumped face-first into my bed, it was warm, too warm, my face felt warm and kinda damp.

Then I realised that maybe it was the water coming out of my eyes, “Jesus, this isn’t very professional of me,” I stifled a laugh, “I think I just need to sleep.” 

I changed out of my dress shirt and pants and got into my pyjamas, more comfortable now, I got into bed and gave in for the night.


	3. You Killed Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Major Character "Death", Violence, Animal Death, Blood, Fire, Earthquakes, Explosives, Injuries, Panic, Overthinking

“Tommy, do you want to come home?” I looked back over at Phil and shrugged because obviously, I don't know. Of course not, like, do I go home to my family, or stay here a get my discs.

“It won’t be permanent, just for a bit.” He stands up, “But it’s up to you, of course.” He heads towards the ladder and I grab his arm.

“Uh, yeah, maybe for a bit, I think, I need a break,” I mumbled and stood up too.

“Okay, let’s go, mate.”

* * * *

“How long is this going to take Phil?”

“We set up in a snowy area Tommy, plus, there is no elytra’s in Dream SMP.”

I groaned and we kept moving through the dense forest, having to stop every hour to have some water and maybe food. And that was okay up until a loud crunch came from our left. Phil pushed me behind him and equipped his diamond axe, “Who is there!” The thing just growled and the noises began to approach us. 

“Tommy, get ready to run.” Phil whisper yelled, getting in a defensive stance, “Phil-” 

“Tommy. Don't try to be the hero.” I looked down slightly Last time I checked I do what I want. I too got out my netherite axe and got into a stance turning around so nothing could sneak up on us. The growling continued to get closer, more and more growls made us aware that there was most likely more than one of whatever wanted to say hello. 

A grey animal jumped out of the bushes and grabbed onto my leg just before Phil could get to him, but before I couldn’t even scream before I found myself on the floor, purple lines spreading across my leg as I lost all consciousness.

* * * *

“Shit.” Tommy was down, he looked to have been poisoned. “Don’t touch my son mate.” a seriousness encased my voice as the animal’s blood dripped from where its head used to be. I dashed over to Tommy, purpled lines were steadily going up his leg. I’ll have to cut off circulation until he wakes up and can have a health pot. 

After I wrapped his leg gently I realised how behind we were on our trip, and that we need to get moving if we want to be home by sunrise. I picked up Tommy and put him on my back, hopefully, when he wakes up he doesn’t go berserk mode on me and start yelling, he will just hurt his leg if he did that, and I don’t really want to waste the time to fix it up twice in an hour. 

It has been 3 hours since the animals attacked us, and Tommy still hasn’t woken up, I’m worried, but it is okay for now, the purple hasn’t spread, and his other vitals seem all okay according to the doctor I briefly took him too in a nearby village, the village didn’t have room or the supplies to treat him, otherwise, we would’ve stayed. But that’s okay, only 6 hours to go and Techno should be coming home today so he will be home by the time we get back.

There is an hour left in the trip, Tommy has quickly woken up once, panicked he screamed but didn’t move any muscles, just screamed, even his mouth didn’t open, only his eyes, he looked petrified, and honestly, I would be too if an animal just bit my leg when I was his age. He screamed twice in the 3 minutes he was awake the second time he just said “Tubbo” right after, which I found peculiar, very peculiar. When he fell back unconscious I got him back in his spot from before, of course, I was worried, and so many thoughts were going through my head I nearly ran into a few trees.

* * * *

I knew I had passed out, but I didn’t know where I was, I was floating and there were mirrors surrounding me, even the floor was mirrored, I briefly looked for a way out before sitting down on the cold floor. 

I sat in the empty room, humming mellohi’s tune for what seemed like forever before anything happened.

“You left me behind!” A voice screamed from my left, as I snap to look that way I see Tubbo, he was bleeding from his head and chest. His eyes were sunken, his hair looked longer and stuck to his skin. He looked so pained, that was before I saw all that was behind him, large obsidian walls surrounded his L’Manberg, flames engulfing the place he gave his whole life to keep alive.

“Why did you leave me! You killed me! You were never my friend were YOU!” My eyes widened, “It’s just a dream, the real Tubbo is fine,” I said nonchalantly as the “fake” tubbo walked towards me limply.

“You left me to die! You left me here alone to burn with OUR L’Manberg. All because you were too selfish to care about anyone but yourself! What is wrong with-” He coughed up blood.

It looked too real, it felt too real, it was, too real, to fast, Tubbo was there, and I had convinced myself he was right there. I jumped up and ran towards him, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t move anywhere. 

A large noise that sounded like an earthquake with explosions came out of nowhere, the floor behind Tubbo caved in, screams echoing from behind him as he continued to hobble towards me, blood pouring from his mouth.

“You killed me.” He said quietly, and I blinked and he was right in front of me, limp, and I was holding something, a sword, and that sword, was right through Tubbos stomach.

I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could, and I fell to the ground. When I opened my eyes I was in a forest on someones back, I was still holding tubbo as I watched the life leave his eyes. “Tubbo…” 

“You killed me.”


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - yelling, screaming (kind of), mention of character "death", "I'm so cold"

“Dream?” I knocked on the door of where George said Dream would be, no answer, so I knocked again. “Coming George,” I heard from inside the house, oh no, oh no-

“I- Uh-” The door opened to a Dream, without a mask. I immediately put my hand over my eyes, and I heard scrambling along with a string of swear words before he tapped me on the shoulder. “Tubbo.” I remove my hand from my face the mask is back where it is supposed to be, I let out the breath I wasn’t even aware I was holding.

“I wanted to discuss a new treaty with you Dream.” He nodded slowly and moved inside the house, it was cosy, and the walls were lined with either photos or what I could only assume to be his plans, as the pieces of string were connected to different pictures of Tommy or Wilbur; while he was still alive; seems to point to that. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting guests, I didn’t clean up anything.”

He sat down on a couch and motions for me to sit on the one opposite, I abide by this as I am not looking to cause any conflicts. “So, a treaty huh?”

“Yes, a treaty, I came alone, no one except George knows I’m here, I didn’t bring any weapons too, so know that I’m not going to try anything.”

“Hmm, so I could easily take you down right now? Seems kind of foolish if you think about it.”

“But would you like to live with the blood of a child’s final death on your hands? I thought ahead of you, you may be Dream, but you’re not evil. Not to me at least.”

He shrugged, “You judge me in a positive light, only I know what I am capable of.”

“Maybe so, but the treaty, Tommy left L’Manberg last night, I do not think he is going to be coming back, so you will have no problems under that category.”

“Oh really? What did you do to convince him?”

“Told him the harsh truth of the world, I will be allowing a new VP will be instated by next week, and with your permission, the walls will be taken down as well.”

“You drive a heavy bargain, but who will be the new VP?”

“Its a mix between Ranboo or Quackity.”

“If I may, I will give you an offer for L’Manbergs freedom, if you are willing to listen to my requirements.”

I leaned forward in my chair “Go on,”  
“First, I would require the first stal disc back, as well as any of Tommy’s discs or ones that could have belonged to Tommy. Second, Ranboo must be the vice president, you also must be able to drop everything to do as I say, or the treaty will be burnt, along with L’Manberg.”

“Yes,” I said, not even really processing what he just said, anything for L’Manberg, anything for Wilburs unfinished symphony.

We signed everything necessary, and I brought the book home smiling, we have freedom, we are free. 

As I went to sleep that night, three messages were sent to my inbox.

[Ph1LzA Whispers to you: Tommy is safe now.]

[Ph1LzA has blocked you]

[TommyInnit has blocked you] 

* * * *

I could see our home in the distance, Tommy was not one for the super freezing temperatures but that’s one to adapt to I assume. He hasn’t woken up since his whole freak out earlier, that will be one that we will have to ease into having a discussion about.

Techno was out by the potato fields as he was nearly every day, I called out to him “Techno! We have a visitor!” techno looked over at me and then at the mess that was on my back, his ear twitched slightly as he got out of the field and onto the path to our house. 

“Tommy?” Techno muttered while holding his netherite axe, pickaxe strapped on his back. “He got attacked on the way, by some grey animal that left purple lines going up his leg. And what’s even weirder, he was only semi-conscious for three minutes, and he just screamed and said ‘Tubbo’ like he just killed him. Not too sure what happened, but a regen and a healing pot should do the trick for it all.”

“A Fear wolf right? They are grey, and they make the purple line things, basically harmless on the poison side of things, but if left untreated by a healing or regen pot, people go insane to the point of you know, there body shutting down. I would assume that Tubbo has something to do with Tommy’s biggest fear.”

“He’s scared of Tubbo?”

“Not of Tubbo, of what he can do to Tubbo, based off of his character at least, let’s get inside, I have a healing pot in a chest.”

* * * *

I woke up suddenly, shooting up into a sitting position, I had just lived those few minutes over and over and over again for the last, 5 or so hours. And I found breathing difficult, I had no idea where I was, how I got here, but its cold, it’s so cold, I’m so cold.

The door to my right opened and I jumped into the corner of the bed, “Just me kid,” Techno I moved away from the corner and crossed my arms, “Yes?” my voice broke halfway through the one word, not very manly if I do say so myself. “Phil wanted me to talk to you.”

My eyes twitched slightly, I put my hands together, “About?”

“You, and what happened with the fear wolves.”

“The what now, you mean the thing that bit me? Pfft, its fine, nothing bad happened.” I chuckled to myself.

“Tommy why did you scream in the middle of a forest, then get all sad and go ‘Tubbo’”

I looked down at the blanket, then back up at Techno, “It was nothing, nothing at all okay!”

“Tommy.”

“It was nothing, just a puppy that happened to be called Tubbo.”

“Tommy.”

“And the puppy was super ugly and clingy and-”

“TOMMY!” His hand hit the table next to him. “Just tell me.”

“I killed him okay Jesus. He died because of me, he just wanted help and I left him to die.” His eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly,

“Tommy…”

“And so I don’t know if he’s dead or not, and my comms to him aren’t working and it’s all- just so uugh.”


	5. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Explosions, mention of killing, violence, implied blood

Its been a week or so since I arrived at Techno and Phil’s house, since the incident I have been attempting to message Tubbo, still no response, and that is getting me a bit worried, but it’s all good otherwise. No other questions have been asked and I’ve been working with bees out the back. 

Speaking of which, I walked towards my hives, no gloves because Tubbo had taught me how to take care of them without gloves or protective gear. I also have cows, they are all chill and are all thriving off of the grass that I have made sure is top-notch. 

Phil tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around raising an eyebrow, “yeah?”  
“We are going to go to the nearby village, they’ve been causing some problems for the people of our village.” I smiled ever so slightly and he pushed my shoulder and laughed. “Does that mean I can stab shit?” He nodded and smiled, “Yep, stabbing shit will be on the list of things, Techno is coming too, so it’ll be a family excursion, we just need to grab equipment and we will head out.”

“Is it going to be a full destroy, or just, a show them what’s what?”

“Techno wants them gone, and the village over will give us a reward, apparently lots of people need to be told off. Maybe they need to be informed of the rules we have.”

I nod and smile, putting my hive back together and picking up the jars of honey I had yet to bring inside. “Yep, let’s go stab some shit.”

We walked back inside and Phil brought me into a room I hadn’t realised existed, it was Redstone and was pretty hidden, no wonder I hadn’t seen it before, Phil acted like I had seen it before though, just telling me to “go grab what I need.”

“I’ve never been in here, so, I don't know where shit is.” He opened his mouth and looked at me slightly confused, “I would’ve sworn you would find it sneaking around and stuff.” I shook my head and he began talking about all the boring stuff in each chest, handing me random stuff that I wasn’t even aware was in the world. 

After about 20 minutes we finally were geared up and got out of the building. Techno was in his potato field as, I noticed, he always was. But he was in full netherite gear and had all of his weapons on his back, fireworks in his pocket, as well as TNT attached to his sash like belt, thing. 

“Techno! We are leaving now, we need to start walking.”

“Walking? What are we, peasants? Carl and two other superior horses are out front at our gate.” I chuckled and got out my axe, “C’mon, let’s go show this place whos boss.”

* * * *

It took 2 hours to get to the village, it was surrounded by big Blackstone walls, and kind of reminded me of old L’Manberg, kind of sad if you think about it too much. And after we climbed over the wall all of those thoughts disappeared. All of the houses reminded me of how Tubbo built, even down to the wood. Maybe this is a way to get my anger out. “Tommy? Are you ready? We are going to plant the TNT, stay low.”

Techno jumped down off the wall and blended right in with the trees and crowd. Pulling up my hood, I jumped off too, as did Phil. We all separate with a nod, walking around the small backstreets, looking at the houses that lined the streets. Each house had a family name on it, or just a first name for some (from what I could assume). I hid tnt every few houses until one caught my eye, it read Tubbo Age: 5, Wait. Was this? The box? What the fuck. 

I knocked on the door and opened it, it was very dusty like no one has been there for 11 years, there were photos on the benches, that vaguely looked like Tubbo. As I went up the stairs there was a green door that was open slightly. I stepped into the room and the bedsheets were tousled and everything was tipped around, red marks were on the wall and a piece of paper lay on the floor.

I picked it up and scanned what it said. It was a piece from a case file, it had stuff about Tubbo, but his last name and family was scribbled out. The picture of him looked petrified, and rushed, he looked like he was running away. The sign at the bottom read that he wasn’t “Apart of them.” and that he is “Related to some powerful people” and something about “afterlife”. It was all, weird. 

I dumped the tnt in there as well as pocketing the piece of paper. I left the house and took a photo of the front of the house, as well as the sign, and continued on my way planting the TNT in the seemingly empty streets. When I had finished I walked back to our already discussed meeting spot. 

Techno was already there, and very quickly noticed the paper poking out of my shirt pocket. He grabbed it out and I jumped back slightly “Aye what are you-!” He put a hand over my mouth and looked at me like ‘if you don't shut up I’m gonna kill you’ so I shut up, and he read the piece of paper with seemingly no emotion until he glanced at the photo. He then shoved it back at me. “Don’t tell Phil okay.”

I nod and hide it better this time, just as Phil got back. “This place is going to blow as soon as we want it too, Tommy I want you to start running when I tell you.” I groaned, not this again. “But what about stabbing shiiiit.” Phil glared at me and I put my hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine, I’m ready when you are.” He glances at Techno and gives him a nod, techno is on crowd control, whoever tries to get out gets slashed. 

“Ready Tommy, 20 seconds till run time.” I nod and smile, this will be so epic to look at. Techno walked to his position and I got the match out. “You can light it up, Tommy.” I glance over at him and nod, “Let’s blow this place to smithereens.”

I lit the string and started sprinting with Phil beside me, no one seemed to notice until loud explosions and screams bled out from inside. The floor caved in as I glanced over my shoulder, this looks awfully familiar. Oh, the fear wolves, right. 

I pushed those thoughts back as I continued to sprint through the forest until we reached our horses, then we waited till Techno got there, and by that time, I had fallen asleep on my horse, so Phil had to guide the horse home while on a horse, oops. All is fair in war I guess.


	6. Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No direct tw, keep in mind ones from past chapters may apply.

I woke up surprisingly early to a note slipped under my door. That would have been odd if I hadn’t been receiving a daily list of commands from Dream that went from removing a specific block, to making a new store in Dream SMP land. It was all, normal? At this point at least, it wasn’t underheard of for Dream to try this sort of stuff, apparently, he had a similar set up with the BadLands, according to Sam.

Today’s list was only one thing, it was rushed and scribbled, it read:

Tubbo,   
Today I have something importanT for you to do.  
I want Ranboo tO be instated as Vice President, no later than 4 pM, no earlier than 10 aM. I will be watching from behind, if you do not fulfil this then You know what will happen to L’Manberg. I have done it once, and I’ll do it again.  
Just helping out remember!  
DREAM :)

P.s take tomorrow off, I need you to go to your Jungle Base to get some supplies for me, I will send in the list same time tomorrow 

The smiley face seemed to get more and more condescending every day like it was trying to warn me. Like as if one day it’ll be a sad face and boom, I’m dead. And the Jungle Base thing, I don’t want to travel that far, plus the nether is terribly annoying to navigate in a suit. Maybe because it’s my “day off” I can wear what I want, maybe even go visit my bee’s. That would be cool.

* * * *

“Tommy, we are going to go on the supply run.” I groaned again, it was like 7 am, I didn’t want to get out of bed, it would probably be a day of walking/horse riding and I don’t want to go. “Tommy, Phil is busy with the townsfolk for the next week, and I need someone to go with me, I would usually go alone but I need two sets of hands.” I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thump. “Fiiiiiiiiiine Techno, but you owe me.” He rolled his eyes and muttered that we leave in 30 mins and left.

In those 30 mins, I got dressed, packed a bag, got the food and water, and was ready to go. I had my horse saddled up and was just waiting on Techno and Carl. He was taking way too long so I got on the horse and headed towards the gates. “What took you so long.” Techno was speaking to my left. I jumped when I heard him and so did the horse. Techno chuckled before just jumping over the gate. I was the one rolling my eyes this time as I opened the gate and locked it behind me.

* * * *

Ranboo just got given the position of vice, he seemed rather confused so I had to make up an excuse about how “he deserves it” and crap like that. It was a lie, yes, but one necessary for our country so in a way, he was the best pick for the nation so in all technicalities it was true. That doesn’t get rid of the sinking feeling in my stomach.

Since Phil and Tommy blocked me and Techno doesn’t respond to my messages, I’ve nearly forgotten (in a way) about them. Apparently, a village was completely exploded out north, hopefully, the people don’t come south to L’Manberg, or west to my Jungle Base. Because any of those would be, terrible. I don’t know much about the village, but apparently, they were robotic, so maybe something happened and people don’t like them now. That doesn’t exactly explain why they would feel a need to blow up the place. And how did the guards let the people through? According to news articles, there were only three people there total. How didn’t they stop them? 

I was looking at the before and after pictures and it looked vaguely familiar, but thinking about it made my head hurt. So I decided against trying to remember where it was-

“Mr President!” Ranboo opened the door with a smile, I jumped at the sudden noise, being snapped out of my confused a focused state. “Yes, Mr Vice?” He laughed to himself and walked over to the desk, “You have tomorrow off right? That’s what it says next to the war crime board.” I nod “Yep, I’m heading out to my jungle base, I haven’t been there in a while.” He sent a thumbs up and went towards the door, “Just making sure! Niki was asking about it, tomorrow I’m baking with her!” I smile and laugh at him too, before packing my bags for tomorrow, and getting into bed. Just before I fell asleep I sent another message to Techno, 

[You whispered to Technoblade: I know you see these, just tell me your alive.]

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * * *

We had been travelling for about 6 hours and it was midnight now, I was tired, but every time I asked where we were going techno just told me to shush. I felt like I kind of knew where I was but I couldn’t put my finger on it. It was a forest and ahead there was a river, A jungle seemed to be on the other side. Maybe we were just setting up camp, I’m sure nothing too bad is here.

Techno went out fishing and let his communicator behind, Phil had confiscated mine because “what if someone tracks us down”. What a bunch of bull, he probably just wanted to see who I was messaging on normal days. I picked up his communicator and saw one new message. I clicked it thinking it would have been Phil. But it wasn’t Phil, it was-

Techno snatched the communicator out of my hands, “Hey!” I reached for it, yelling a bit. “Tommy. I know you might be thinking everything’s a bit weird right now, but, I blocked him a long time ago, we don’t know what dream is planning, and we can’t risk anything.” I was so, annoyed, he was trying to communicate to us forever and they just. It was so annoying, “Tommy, Phil did the same to me many years ago with Jschlatt and even Wil, it was for the best, of course at the time I hated it, these were my closest friends and my own dad said I couldn’t talk to them. And it was because someone had access to their lists and could track us down, so I had too, and the person was an Admin. You know he could do the same with Tubbo and find us, and eliminate us, or even ban us. Then you won’t ever be able to see him again.”

I took a moment to process. “Okay, okay. That’s better than never. I just don’t want to worry him.”

We talked for a while after, exchanged stories, more on my side, since Techno doesn’t love talking all that much, but he still laughed and made small comments here and there, until I fell asleep in the middle of one of his stories, and he went to sleep not that long after.


	7. Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this the other day so I do not even remember what happened. Hope you have a fantabulous day

I woke up early that morning to see the note of my bedside table instead of on the floor, odd but I didn’t think twice about it. I picked it up and read it, 

Tubbo,  
As promised here is your list of supplies I need,   
Emeralds (2 stacks min)  
Any kinds of enchantment books  
At least 12 stacks for jungle wood (not logs)  
6 stacks of stone bricks  
Thank you  
DREAM :)

I winced slightly at the demands, there were more than there would be normally when people sent me on supply runs. I guess this is Dream we are talking about and he is pretty unique like that. I ran into the bathroom in order to get changed into my more comfortable clothing, an oversized shirt and jeans, then putting on my iron boots and lower leg guards as a precaution. I put my axe, shovel and pickaxe on my back then putting on my backpack.

Just as I left my house I remembered the piece of paper and rushed back in, grabbed it and made my way to the community nether portal and made my way through the nether and up onto the nether roof. When you’re in the nether roof, it is so hard to describe how it feels, its like cold, but so so hot. It’s confusing. 

I found my ice path and got in my boat that was already there, nether travel sucks sometimes.

* * * *

I woke up rather late, as Techno was already packing his bags as well as my bags and was ready to get moving. “The place we are going to is in the Jungle.” he must have noticed I was awake, I grumbled and stood up, blood rushing to my head, swaying slightly. “Okay, can you tell me what it is now?” He starts walking and I rush to pick up my bags and make my way to be beside him, he left the horses in a temporary fenced area, so it must be nearby. “You’ve been there before, it has the villagers that I need.” 

I tried to think back to some time when I went somewhere that villagers were, I was, confused, to say the least. “I still don’t know what you are talking abo-” That was when I looked up and realised where we were, I would know that jungle wood structure anywhere. Tubbo’s Jungle Base, seemingly abandoned, a lot of it has been overgrown by plants or weathered away by constant rain and wind. 

Techno seemed to realise that I realised as he stepped into the base, it was so, peaceful. When I looked up colourful birds passed above the base, the sun shining down. It was majestic, no wonder Tubbo built his base out here. I hadn’t even noticed when techno had headed towards the villagers, and that I had sat down in the centre. I started to remember, like the time that Dream embarrassed me about his villagers;

“And and, he was like no you can’t kill Tubbo’s villagers, anything but his villagers.” Dream laughed. I got red, out of embarrassment, not blushing, for I am married to the grind. I heard Tubbo laughing a bit, but he was smiling, and you could tell that. “He even told me he loved me! He was that desperate!” Tubbo actually laughed at that. And I wanted to crawl up in a ball and die, but I was busy and had people to scam. I left the base just to walk around, I could feel the “clingyinnit”s already. 

Almost all of his villagers were killed anyway, and his base was looted dry, barely anything actually remained in the place, only wood, his bee’s and some stone. Two villagers remained, one for books, and one that Tubbo claimed was best for emeralds. Techno’s villagers at home were probably actually better than the ones here, which made why we came here confusing. 

Before I knew it, I felt Techno grab my arm and rush my too a nearby tree. He climbed up and I followed, It was a small tree, but high enough that people most likely wouldn’t see us from up here. “Someone is here.” Techno squinted as I saw a figure step out of the hole where the nether portal was.

* * * *

It didn’t take long for me to get to the exit nether portal and outside into my Jungle Base. Sure it wasn’t nearly as kept up as it used to be, but that didn’t make it ugly by any means. It was very peaceful. And as I got to the surface my bees buzzed over too me, almost in a pattern, as if I was a flower in their eyes.

It was nice not being on high watch all the time, all of the pressure was released, life goes on I guess. But I needed to find the stuff because even though this was my off day I still get worried. The stone and wood were easy, it was the emeralds that are going to take forever to get.

* * * *

He looked very happy but so relaxed; he didn’t have the suit on, his hair wasn’t perfect, he had his old clothes on. That’s the way it was supposed to be. Techno had fallen asleep, expecting to be up here for a while so I was free to do what I wanted as long as I didn’t go down there, I knew better than to do that. He would wake up and stab me before I could do anything. 

Back on track, Tubbo was grabbing stuff out of the chests, so, carelessly. I didn’t see this Tubbo a few weeks ago. He was smiling and talking to the bee’s like he used to with Spins Spuns and Spoons, it was like it used to be. He grabbed emeralds and started trading. But no matter how happy he looked, he also looked so utterly tired. He had bags under his eyes, that weren’t there when I last checked. Was he overworking since I left? You would think he would have to work less. 

I noticed a notebook fall out of his bag as he filled it with the needed supplies. After he collected the emeralds (it had been about 1 hour), he still hadn’t picked it up. He was heading towards the beehives. Even if he was tired, he didn’t show it, he was pulling out flowers from his inventory and placing them for his bee’s. He even bothered to clean the top of the hives so that it would be easier for them to get in and out.

He smiled and waved at them before heading down into the nether portal. By the time he got home, it’d be 4 pm-ish, so I guess he wanted to be back asap, he probably could’ve gotten away with staying the night. He is the president after all. 

But the book! He still hadn’t grabbed it, so I jumped down and onto the vines and ran over and grabbed it. It was filled to the near brim with notes about all the things that happened that day, the tasks that needed completing, who he needed to talk to etc. He noticed from the page a few days after he left, it said they got their independence, and that they were free as a country. Techno walked up behind me and snatched the book and read some of the pages.

“Overworked by Dream huh? I think I was right about what I was talking about yesterday not going to lie to you.” He raised an eyebrow as he stuffed it in his bag. I took no mind too it and we went back to work. 

We left for home that night.


	8. Watch Me Realise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - panic, overthinking, all prior tw apply :)
> 
> oh oh oh, I hide little secret message sin some chapters, not this one, but there has been one ;)

When I returned through the nether portal I could feel eyes on me. I looked back every once and a while but never managed to spot anything out of the ordinary, so I continued on my path, heading into the holy lands (this is where I meet with Dream so neither of us would be attacked, smart for the both of us.) Dream was already there, and you could see, even though he was wearing a mask that he had raised his eyebrow as I approached. It could have been for either the fact I was wearing a normal simplistic outfit or that he wondered why I was back so early. 

“Tubbo.”

“Dream,” I replied as I handed him the backpack and turned to leave. 

“Tubbo, I didn’t ask for the honey or the piece of the hive.” I spun back around slightly embarrassed and grabbed the 3 or so jars from him, “Sorry about that, just want to start up another working bee farm, ever since the whole burning down my house it been difficult to get my bees to stay still. And because they don’t like Fundy it gets pretty difficult and- Oh sorry I’m rambling” I hit my palm against my face and groaned slightly annoyed that I rambled again.

He laughed quietly like actually laughed, it was weird. Not the wheezy laugh that he does with George and Sapnap. Like a brotherly laugh, for when your brother comes home with an award and he is bragging about it. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled ever so slightly, “Just reminded me of something, from a while ago.” His posture changed, he looked more relaxed, more, human.

“Oh, who, if that isn’t intrusive,” he shook his head, “An old friend of mine, from 11 years ago now. I haven’t seen them since.” My smile sank and I apologised if I had brought up anything. He once again shrugged it off and started leaving. Usually, he would watch me from the shadows until I was back in L’Manberg, not today apparently.

I was so caught up in all of my thoughts about Dream the feeling of someone watching me was sunk into the back of my mind.

* * * *

We finally made it back to our home, it took a few hours, but I was asleep for most of it, so it wasn’t very difficult for me. Techno went straight to sleep when we got back. He had specifically told me not to tell Phil where we were and what we were doing. So I had been avoiding him all day, the book that tubbo dropped now in my sash/belt thing. 

Phil seemed to pick up on this rather quickly, especially when I went out to the bee’s earlier than normal and stayed later than ever. The last time I did that, Phil found me asleep out there. But this time I was watching the sunset from a birch bench, not THE bench, but a bench none the less. I was humming the tune of Mellohi and hadn’t noticed how long I had actually been out there for.

That was up until he sat right next to me and I snapped out of my musical daze, “Tommy?” he also looked slightly dazed, he had been working a lot recently so I could see why he would be tired. “Mhm..?” I glanced over at him, he was looking out onto the sunset, and spoke rather quietly, “You saw him, didn’t you?”

I inhaled sharply and looked back at the sunset, “Who is him?” I chuckled sheepishly, awkward almost, like… before.

“Tubbo. You saw him, didn’t you? That’s where Techno took you? Because I did the same to him a few years back?” he was still looking out at the sunset. I kept silent, looking down and grabbing onto my green bandana, (he actually had the bandana around his forearm, I noticed, he might always be wearing it, the blazer and dress shirt might just cover it up.)

“If you did I want to know. Did you talk to him? Did you touch him or go within 5 ft of him. Because you know what I said about-”

“I didn’t touch him. Me and Techno were in a tree for crying out loud. He was just grabbing some stuff and chilling with his bee’s. He didn’t even know we were there.” I hadn’t noticed yet, but I was, feeling that, sad and empty feeling again. Like before you respawn, when you just drown in the void.

“Tommy…”

“He just, Phil he looked so tired. But so happy in his normal clothes. All of this over a stupid fight and music discs. It feels so stupid. But he knows how much the discs mean to me. I told him they were the one thing I cared about-”

“You told him what?” Phil snapped to look at me, his hand all of a sudden flinching and hitting the bench in comparison to where the other one rested on his lap.

I raised an eyebrow, “That the discs were the one thing I cared about?” I glanced over at him, slightly teary-eyed before the realisation hit me.

“Oh.” Phil nodded as he realised what the look on my face meant.

“I just, I-”

“You told him you didn’t care about him.” Is that why he was losing sleep and he had bags under his eyes. But he was still wearing the bandana so that was a positive. But that didn’t halt the thoughts speeding through his head. His breaths got slightly quicker. Everything seemed to be going too fast. 

I need Tubbo. Tubbo needs me. I need my best friend. I care about my best friend. I just wish I could tell him. I could warn him, kind of. Of how I didn’t mean to say that and how L’Manberg doesn’t matter as long as we have each other. Oh gosh, I remember when we were going to run away we could’ve done that. If that were the case then none of this would have happened, and everything would be okay, and we wouldn’t be in this situation and-

“Tommy? Are you okay? I’m going to pick you up and take you inside mate.” I quickly nodded and tried distracting myself by looking around at the darkness that now covered the village, only small lanterns shining the path that they knew all too well at this point. 

A bee with a broken wing landed on his hand, he would try and help it out tomorrow, so he let it sit on his hand as they went inside. When they got inside he let the bee onto one of his few pot plants in his room. The bee seemed happy and he smiled. It probably got attacked by the bigger bee’s, his bees tend to do that sometimes, they get defensive even though bees aren’t supposed too? They are unique in more ways than one.

Just like Tubbo, and his bees.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have, forgotten about this for a hot second. But I am back, I am ready, and I have more hidden messages. 
> 
> The first one said "TOMMY"
> 
> Good luck and enjoy!

I sat down at my desk the next morning, And I was about to fall asleep when Niki walked in. (I had stayed up all last night, working on papers, reading stuff, and preparing for another day. That was also when I had realised my notebook was missing. However I couldn’t head back out to my Jungle Base so I just got a new one to use, nothing too important could’ve been in there.)

“Tubbo.” She sounded slightly ‘demand-y’ today so I was ready to put what I had aside in order to help her out. I stood straight in my chair, contradicting the slouch I had prior. 

“Yes, Niki?” I smiled and tilted my head, closing my notebook and motioning her to sit down.

“There will be no need, because we are going out today. By we I mean you, Fundy, Eret, Ranboo, and I. It’ll be a group trip. It’ll be a getaway almost.”

I opened my mouth to speak, a look of nervousness and of course, shock spread across my face, “No buts, I have everything packed for everyone already. Whatever you have that you need to do can be done later, you need a break. And so does your country.”

I swallowed the guilt, and the knowing that Dream would most likely be upset at me whenever we return. No letter today though, not even to the nation itself. It was odd to say the least.

I bit the bullet, and stood up “Okay okay, when are we leaving?”. The suit I was wearing suddenly got so much more uncomfortable, I wanted out of it, but it was Dreams orders.

“Right now, get out of that stupid suit!” She flicked me playfully and I gasped loudly “Oh Reaaaaally” She smiled too, and laughed. “10 mins we are all waiting at the van.” 

No reason to stress me out may I say. I rushed straight into my room and noticed the green enveloped note with a golden stamp. It was a bit weird, I would assume it would be dream (due to the green, his normal notes were just scribbled) but when I opened it all that was in there was a piece of a photo. THE photo that was on my bedside table. People had questioned it in the past, but I hadn’t thought that I would ever get the other piece back. So I had it hidden in my ender chest. It had my brothers face in it, I always knew what he vaguely looked like. And in the photo i was about 2 and I was looking at the camera dumb-founded while my brother was holding my hand and waving. We were at a beach.

I took closer inspection at the photo and was about to peel off the piece of tape over the face when a knock was heard from my door, and I heard the door open. I quickly shoved the photos into my ender chest. 

“Tubbward?” Fundy looked at me while raising an eyebrow, I smiled sheepishly and walked towards where he was standing in the door frame. “I’ll be 5 minutes, promise,” I said as I closed the door in his face, and locking it. I heard a muffled yelling and then footsteps walking away. 

I sighed and got changed into my “bee” outfit. And emptied the useless items in my inventory, just keeping some iron armour and diamond tools on me. Never know when you might need to fight someone. 

The four were waiting, chatting amongst themselves, “Hey guys!”

Ranboo looked in my direction, and his tail whipped up. He was wearing shorts and a shirt, he looked rather casual, (still had the crown though). “Tubbo!”

Niki also looked over, she was wearing a rainbow striped shirt and some high waisted jeggings. “Now we can finally go, Eret! You ready?”

Eret poked his head out from the carriage that was in front of them (walking is for losers, obviously). He was wearing a navy T shirt and jeans, normal enough for him. “Yep! Fundy is also ready, and he claimed the front seat!”

You could hear him yell and shove at Eret, their friendship has always been like that, especially with their prank war. Niki rolled her eyes and we walked into the back seat, we would be snug, and the trailer behind may lose a few things, but this was an adventure. 

“Off we go Eret, we need to get to the east village in an hour, they have accommodation set up for us. I contacted them earlier this month.” So she had been planning this, and probably planned for Tommy instead of Ranboo, but that's okay. We still have enough people after all.

“Gotcha captain!” Eret starting guiding the horses and we were on our way

“We will only be out for tonight and tomorrow, we will be back home at 5pm tomorrow.” 

This would be fun.

* * * *

Dear Tommy,

I would like to reach ouT and contact you via letter, as I do with Tubbo. But instead of asking yoU to do things for me, I would simply like to talk. ABout some important topics, regarding your current home, and the one you have aBandoned. While L’Manberg is all okay and is thriving in all accOunts, I would still like to meet and discuss a trade. One that Will both affect you, your family, your friends, and of course, your Tubbo. Of course, if you do not accept it I will have to use dIfferent measures. This may invoLve TNT, it may involve fireworks. Maybe even a controL room? I wouldn’t Do this to hurt you, this will be a civil discussion. One that won’t resolve In any problems unless you make it a problem. I would like it to be hEld tomorrow, 6pm. 

At the community house. Bring no one, or tell anyone, if you bring Technoblade or anyone similar, I will make sure they all meet an end. They are going on a trip today, did you know that you were supposed to go? But now Ranboo has taken your place, and your spot as vice president, as well as your spot as one of Tubbo’s closest friends. He smiles more nowadays.

DREAM :)

I finished reading the letter and looked up from my spot on my bed “What the fuck?” I stood up and placed down the piece of paper, walking over to the bathroom and splashing my face repeatedly. 

“It's got to be fake right? Right!?” I looked at myself in the mirror frustrated before walking back into my room and re reading the paper. It was 1pm at the moment, and I had to be at Dream SMP land by 6pm tomorrow. I would have to rush to finish all of my chores and leave at 10pm. We were a fair way out from Dream SMP (and i’m not allowed in the nether at the moment, cause Phil said so) and it would take about 16 hours without breaks on horseback. I will take my horse so that part won’t be a problem, but the night, mobs, sleeping, breaks etc might make time short. 

“Okay, I got this, just got to finish my chores and leave a note.” I packed a bag quickly and sat it next to my bed and went on with my chores of today.

It was going to be a long 24 hours.


	10. Swim Splash Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Major character death, harassment, abuse, graphic violence, dreams, (most of this can be skipped, just look out for the author's notes:) )
> 
> Chap 10 pog, double word chapter

When we arrived at the small town we were welcomed with open arms, taken around and people always addressed me as “Mr Tubbo” as was the rest of the group (but with their respective names). It was refreshing not having the pressure to run the country, or make major decisions about best friends' lives or building propositions.

We put our bags away in this lovely lakeside green and nature-themed cottage. It was beautiful, tall walls surrounded it and the mossy stone bricks that made up most of the building. From a building standpoint, it was not new in the realm of things, but that didn’t change the effortlessness that came from the building. And the whole town was like that, it was like going back in time 50 years. It was a magical experience. And even more magical because of their speciality in potions, specifically healing ones. 

The townsfolk were extremely interested in the scars I had from the festival, as they were pretty large and narrowly missed my eye. It was very interesting the hear about what they would’ve done to prevent any scarring at all. And they even talked about they had a similar case with some of the refugees from the town that blew up.

Apparently barely anyone in the town survived, and all of the houses were completely flattened with the blast, as well as all hope for new vegetation. One of the only things that were recovered were hard drives with videos on the from a while ago.

“How long ago?”

“10-15 years ago, they appear to be from some kind of orphanage, or kid ‘testing’ society. But we don’t have much technology here, so we don’t have access to the videos. It was one of the things we wanted to discuss with your people. If you could loom through some of them with your newer technology?”

I smiled, “Of course, anything to help out your people, I’m sure that Fundy would love to look through them all! And we will try to get any kind of information we can out of them, if anything is too serious I’ll have people come back here!”

The man smiled, and walked into the back room and grabbed out the box of hard drives, “Good luck, and thank you so much, enjoy your night here! We have a schedule set out for you that I’m sure Miss Nihachu has gone over with you. Anyways, have a great time Mr Tubbo.” He saluted at me and walked out the door and into the bustling streets. It was the market night after all, and it was going to be a busy night for us all. 

\\\ 

“Okay everyone, quiet down.” Niki smiled as we all sat in front of her. “So we have a list of things to do tonight. We have:  
Dinner with the high rankings, don’t worry they are all lovely, kind and accepting people  
The market night is on tonight and I have given you all your funds to go out and enjoy yourself, don’t feel a need to spend it all, and if you go over that’s also okay. We want to support these lovely townsfolk.  
Swimming! The lakes around here are crystal clear and have enchanting water that is filled with things good for your skin and health. As well as glowing at night! There is one side effect that can happen if you go into too deep, and I want you to know this risk. If you go in too deep you can live your worst nightmare. And while this has no fix at the moment, there has only been one total case of this, and it was with a moobloom hybrid, so we should all be fine!”  
She clapped and smiled and I too smiled, this would be great. Everyones “woo”’s and “let’s go”’s filled the evening air. It would be fine.

\\\

We had just finished up at the markets and we were all carrying our own bags, except for Niki, who had a girl who she was chatting to holding it. I had only bought a few different kinds of honey as well as a small compass that “went where I needed most” or whatever that was supposed to mean. I had it around my neck, and it definitely wasn’t pointing north (I checked with the large middle of the town compass thing. So who knows, maybe there is some truth to it)

All of us had just headed inside to change into our swimmers and head out into the enchanted lake. They didn’t lie, it was glowing, different colours around each person. 

As Niki stepped in purple and gold hues surrounded her and she sat down in the few inches deep water.

For Ranboo it was a mix of red and green, “Like Christmas!” He ‘squealed’, his normal monotone voice faulting into a more feminine tone, I laughed at that.

Fundy’s was orange, as expected and Erets was the Bi colours and with a gold ring. I had mainly stayed outside of the water as they all splashed around happily. That was until Ranboo grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the water. It immediately turned green and yellow, with a small red heart facing the same direction that the compass (still around my neck) pointed to. “Woah! That’s weird, hey, Niki, look at Tubbo’s colour, it has like, a red heart!” Niki hurried over with the girl next to her, “That’s a very rare sight to see, only seen similar once. It was, ohhhhh.” The girl seemed slightly surprised, “Ah, nevermind little dude, you are all good, it’s nothing bad.” She smiled and grabbed Niki and they all continued to have fun. The tide was getting higher and the water deeper, because Ranboo had a good foot in height on me he could go in deeper and not have to nearly drown (Unlike me). 

We were splashing at each other when a wave came out of god knows where and made me stumble and fall forward into the water. Ranboo quickly scooped me up and I started laughing as the water fell off of my hair that covered nearly all of my face.

\\\

This went on for a few more hours before we went back to the cottage and all went to our rooms. I was just about asleep when my eyes snapped open in a weird Blackstone and yellow concrete room.

I tried to move my arm when I realised they were strapped down on a cold dark chair, as were my legs, the only thing that wasn’t strapped back was my head. That’s when I realised the array fo things on the wall.

((TW TORTURE/VIOLENCE STARTS HERE THERE WILL BE ANOTHER A.N FOR THE END))

Fireworks, bows, arrows, knives, swords, they all were perfectly organised on the walls of the darkroom. I heard a creak and realised there was a shadow outside of a sizeable vault-like door. A chuckle was heard as well as the cranking of the vault door. I tried to move around my arms and legs, trying to break free and the figure opened the door. “Hello, Tubbo.” I snapped my head up to see Tommy, I knew it was Tommy, but it didn’t look like my Tommy. The compass around my neck started to shake as he got closer. 

Tommy’s hair was slicked back and clean, he was wearing a dark shirt, not like his red and white one. He wore fresh black jeans, that had not a single sign of wear in, same with the belt on his waist and armour strapped on his shins and feet. “Too bad I have to ruin this new shirt.” I made eye contact with him, “Tommy? Where am I?” My voice was small, way too small, not like I usually was around Tommy. He rolled his eyes, “Remember when we fought? And you never batted an eye of where I went? What I’d become? Well, this is it. This is what I became, and I’m going to show you just what I mean.” He stepped closer to me, now in an arms reach, his shoes were so loud against the stone floor. That’s when I realised that I didn’t have shoes on, I was in my normal green shirt, and some shorts, my cargo shorts actually, it’d been what I was wearing before we went swimming, was that all a dream? 

I was snapped from my thoughts when a cold sharp tilted my chin upwards, “Aye, big T, pay attention.” I gulped, rather loudly, trying to compress the evident fear on my face, “No need to look so scared, I’m your best friend, I’m ‘Where you need to be most’ Remember?” He lifted up the compass that hung on my neck. “See how far that gets you when you get hit with reality.” 

He swung at my head, it hurt. The pain pounded in my skull, I could feel my brain batter against my skull, a small crunch echoing from the spot. But I smiled and looked up at him, even with the pain. He looked utterly disgusted at me, My Tommy would never be disgusted at me, but I guess my Tommy is long gone, as is his Tubbo.

The second blow was straight to the side, ribs were broken, I could tell by the sickening crack the came, and the need to throw up that arose in my throat. Yet I still smiled, “Let’s get that stupid smile off your stupid fucking face.” he strolled over to the weapon area, with such precision as if he had done it many times before. He grabbed a small dagger and threw it directly at my abdomen, blood seeping out quicker than a human probably should, I coughed before I spoke, “You’re not my Tommy.” Another knife right next to my head, yet I didn’t even flinch, “My Tommy would never do this,” Another straight to the shoulder, a sharp inhale, “Never.” I exhaled. Three more small daggers to the legs. My vision was getting worse, everything hurt, but at the same time, I felt free, like nothing really mattered anymore. And I still smiled.

“You’re Stupid.” One hit

“You shouldn’t be alive.” Two Hits

“Why didn’t you die at the festival.” Three hits

“I nearly died for you.” Four hits

“The discs were all I really cared about.” Five hits

“I never really was your friend.” The sound of a crossbow being drawn back, and then the too familiar sound of fireworks. The smoke filled my lungs, everything felt as if it was going in slow motion, yet too fast. My chest basically exploded, he had much stronger fireworks, they were red, and green, and gold. But why did it hurt so bad, why did the blood seeping from my destroyed skin feel as if I deserved it?

Tommy lifted up my chin as blood covered my eyesight, “Goodbye, Bee boy.” One last hit to the head. I was dead, it was dark, I was in the all to familiar void, it was actually very calm in here, no people to bother me, no presidents, no friends, no life. Free.

((HEY HEY PEOPLE WHO SKIPPED, SIMPLY PUT, TOMMY KILLED TUBBO IN A ‘DREAM’))

My alarm blared loudly, it was 12 pm and we had to leave in an hour to get home.

I woke up slowly, looking around the small room, “Oh.” It was all a dream, a fake thing that didn’t really happen. My Tommy is still out there, as I looked blankly at the roof. This was eye-opening if anything and just showed me how people can think. It would be an easy cover-up, as it didn’t really upset me. Not at all, just made me feel, well nothing. But that’s okay, I’m on holidays, I’m free. I don’t have to worry about that, It wasn’t real, everyone has nightmares, so why did this one feel so real?

I got up slowly too, everyone else had probably gone for breakfast as well as lunch, so I’d wait here and wait till tonight when we have dinner, I might have some extra dessert. I packed up my bags and headed downstairs to the main living room and sat down flicking through the magazine on the table. The feelings of pain and the words he ‘said’ still sat at the back of my mind, but I tried to push them as far back as possible, further back then what I could remember about my childhood, before Phil and Tommy and Techno and Will.


	11. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Screaming, implied death, running, stressful thoughts 
> 
> Short chap, next one should be out tomorrow! Dream and the mystery persons POV :)

I was walking around the SMP that I once called home, staying in the woods surrounding the spawn chunks was easy, as the dence spruce wood had been re planted frequently during my time in the area. Only 30 minutes till I would have to head towards the community house. This would be easy enough, he simply wanted to have a civil discussion. That I would have to agree to. I probably could’ve told Phil or Techno, but I didn’t want to risk people's lives. I know how powerful Dream can be, he could void any of them. And neither Techno or Phil had ever died, so I didn't want them to go through that and on top of that be voided.

I heard the sound of a cart and voices to my left, on the narrow road that lead towards villages, it was usually a trading path, but because DreamSMP was whitelisted, people can’t get in, and only those registered with a single citizenship could come in. That meant… 

“Ranboo! Why would you drop your water on me!?” Tubbo. He was smiling, drenched with what used to be Ranboo’s water, but drenched nonetheless. Dream was right, he was in fact, smiling big, but he still had that very tired look in his eyes. Ranboo was apologizing a lot, while the rest of them laughed. We used to all do that together, in Lmanberg, it was nice, it reminded me of what used to be. 

I followed far behind them, noticing that Tubbo got out of the cart and bid his goodbyes near my old house. That was odd, even odder when he entered my home and sat down his stuff as if that was an everyday ordeal. 5:55, shit. I’ve gotta run. The sun was setting so it’d be fine to just run down the prime path, hopefully I would cross paths with anyone I didn't want to.

I had reached the community house with a minute to spare, as I had seen Punz, walking out of his house, it was a very close call. But it was alright, as I made it there in time. 

Walking across the bridge to get into the community house was strangely nerve racking. It felt as if someone was watching me, Dream, probably, but I still had to look behind my shoulder before opening the door and walking into the community house. 

Dream was standing there, an axe in one hand, his other arm leaning on the nearby crafting table. “Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, I see that you received my letter, and came nonetheless.” His porcelain mask was slightly cracked, obviously had had some kind of an interruption before he got here. “Dream.” My eyes sharpened in his direction, my netherite chest plate shining with all too familiar enchants, “I was correct about your location? You are too obvious.” I could tell he was smiling, the jerk. I glared at him, “I am not doing any bad towards you am I? I am out of your hair, your land, away from your people.” He tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, his axe scratching along the ground, “Yes, but that doesn’t change my path of thinking, what needs to happen to you.” I grit my teeth, he wanted me dead. I already knew that, so I moved away, to fix that problem. “Whatever do you mean Dream?” He took a step in my direction, pulling at my green bandana made from one of Tubbo’s old shirts, “I think you know exactly what the problem is.” I shoved him off of me, gaining my stance and holding my hand on where my sword sat on my belt, “I think you can fuck right off Dream.” 

He laughed, his wheezy laugh, “I didn’t do this meeting to see you! I never wanted to see you again! But it seems the people here are way too upset about you. So I wanted to tell you, to never come here, talk to my people, Tubbo, in specifics…” I smiled slightly, sarcastically, “No problem at all Dream. I can do that, I'll be on my way then.” The air was to tense, the only thing I could now hear was the crackling of the torches that were lining the walls. “Okay Tommy, off you go, don’t forget I know where the void is.” 

Dream is acting off, easy too off, I need out. I need to run. I wave and sprint out of the community house, running back towards the nether portal. I heard a small laugh, and then the sound of fireworks, and then a scream. But I had to keep running, Dream probably just shot himself on accident, the idiot. I kept sprinting towards the border of the DreamSMP, a weight lifted off of my shoulders when I finally got out. 

I picked up my bag I had left in the forest and headed back home. It’ll be okay, we will kill Dream and I will be able to see Tubbo again, I'll have my discs, everything will be okay in the end. Right? right?


	12. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - Character death, derealisation, not realising what is happening, lets go murder - violence

I only wanted to talk to Tommy briefly. Mainly so that I could stick the tracking device on the green piece of cloth he never seemed to take off. I didn’t even know where it was from, he was just so insistent on never taking it off, even through war and bloodshed he always had it on. The only time he ever took it off was when Tubbo lost his second canon life, he took it off to try and save him. I sat back and watched that. Not that I didn’t want to help, I couldn’t show any signs of weakness, of delay in thought. Even the smallest of slip ups could end my life. While I do have ‘infinite’ lives as an admin, we all must not show such immortality to the average citizen. 

Tommy’s presence in the community was messy, he oozed with defensive behaviour and mannerism. He would have to play defensive, he knew he could never take me. I was about 4 feet away from him now and his eyes gave away his plan way too easily. He was going to run, and go back to his ‘home’, acting as if I would just allow him to leave without a trace. He was faster now, quiter, it was frustrating. It meant that I would have to put effort into trying to find him. 

Or I could strike him down right now, remove him from the picture entirely, it would fix a lot of the problems on this SMP, while people would be sad, it would quickly be rejoiced with freedom and true happiness. Something that is yet to be achieved in this world. 

I lifted my crossbow and loaded an arrow. I looked off to the side, I didn’t want to see his face as I shot him, no matter how much I was a monster, a God, I couldn’t be one to bear witness to the final killing of one that many deem a hero, or a friend. I quickly gleaned over to aim and shot the arrow. I listened for the sound of his body hitting the ground but it sounded a lot closer than seemingly expected. I let down my crossbow and heard a choked cough. “Wha-”

I didn't shoot Tommy.

\- - - - - - - 

I quickly snuck out of the house after hearing something nearby, my sword was sitting in its holster, and my button up was even more messily done up than normal. I scanned the area, before seeing an all too familiar figure sprinting across the path. “Is that…?” I picked up my pace, descending the stairs and breaking out into a sprint across the grass next to the prime path, not wanting myself to be spotted.

He stopped as soon as Punz walked out of his house. I waved towards Punz and he tilted his head slightly, before waving back and walking back inside, he probably thought someone was trying to attack his house again. Close call that was, and I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding and continued down the path, slowing down and ducking towards the nether portal area. Because there was a clear view of Tommy and… Dream? What did Dream want with Tommy?

I was too far away from the door to hear what they were talking about, but I could feel the tense air leaving through the door. It was a serious conversation, i’d assume. About? I couldn't tell. They talked for only about 5 minutes before Tommy started running out the door, even if he was extremely tall, he was still relatively clumsy on his feet, and took a while to ascend the stairs.

The all too familiar sound of a crossbow loading echoed through the night, “shit, shit, shit-” I got up from my spot and ran towards the spot where he seemed to be aiming. Dream is mental for looking away while shooting. I stoof with my arms out, trying to be quiet and closing my eyes and looking to the side. The sound of the arrow leaving the crossbow and then the crunch of the impact with my neck. I coughed and fell to the ground, reaching for the arrow that's head dug into my skin. I looked over at Dream, ‘i’m going to die, i’m going to die’ He made eye contact with me through the mask and a look of horror sent through his body, it was obvious too. Dream regretted this. 

Dream ran towards me taking off his hoodie to put pressure on the wound. He looked so distressed. Why did he look so distressed? Oh, its my last life. That’ll be why. I’d be the third person to fully die, and the third president to fully die. I reckon Ranboo and Fundy would make great presidents. 

Oh, Dream was saying something, I zoned back into reality as I felt the all too familiar sense of metallic taste arrupt from my throat. It tasted gross, my face contorted into one of distaste and discomfort. “You’re gonna be fine okay? Jesus fucking christ. Just stay awake for me okay?” I smiled ever so slightly at him. 

Wait. He didn't have his mask on? A look of complete horror was on his face, why? I have no idea. “C’mon Bee, please. Just stay alive.” Bee. That’s a familiar name, I think thats what someone dear to me used to call me. I can’t recall who though. I coughed again, blood coming from my mouth. This was okay. I could go like this. I defended my best fri- Tommy. I guess that could be a sorry. Maybe, he probably wont ever know. “PUNZ! SAPNAP! SOMEONE!?” Dream was yelling, why was he yelling so loud, it hurt my ears. The world looked darker than normal, more sad, that's okay. The voice of Dream was fading. I was in a black room. I sat up and looked around, my legs were turning grey and disappearing. Everything felt light. 

Then everything stopped and I heard a scream.

\- - - - - - 

I checked his pulse, he was gone. Just as Punz had reached me, I had put back on my mask. “What- what happened?” He looked down at the body, he looked distraught. “Uh- Skeleton got a lucky shot, by the time I got here he was gone, nothing I could do.” Punz went to reach to poke at him but I swatted his hand away before he could touch him. I picked up his body and nodded to Punz to dismiss him. “I have to head to L’Manberg. Let them know what happened.” He nodded and left. He seemed more confused than anything. Why would he do that, it just seems, so, stupid. 

But I can’t tell people that, I can't say anything. I will have to, forget, mourn in silence. No one can know the truth. 

I walked into L’Manberg and went into the med bay area, laying him down in a bed. And started writing a book on what happened to him, why said thing happened, etc. He would be dust by the morning. Hoping that he will become a ghost, I did have him registered to do so. But it comes down to what he choses, when he lost his very first life, months back. 

I left L’Manberg quietly, and headed straight to sleep. It would hit me in the morning what had happened. But would that really be something I could tell anyone? No. Goodbye those in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you are well have a great day :)


End file.
